Irony
by CheesyDip15
Summary: Jade lost Tori because of one stupid mistake. How is she dealing without her? Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot I wrote up last night; hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: An amazing house with a tennis court, movie theater, pool, and bowling alley. I don't own that, so I sure as hell don't own Victorious. **

And so it happened. A little to fast if I do say so myself, but it happened nonetheless. You made me happy; you really, really did, until I made one fatal mistake. Not a lot of things make me happy; you should know that by now. I guess you still do, but It doesn't matter… you belong to him now, not me. And it's my entire fault.

It all started 12 years ago when we were 19 and I met you after a shitty day at work. We were young, dumb and instantly in love. Well, maybe not instantly, but our feelings became known pretty quickly after we were official. I can still remember when I first saw your smile, and I'm not a romantic kind of person, but you being you, just had to change that about me.

_~Flashback~_

_Fucking work, fucking bosses, fucking employees, fucking customers. I don't even understand how I got fired; all I did was throw some soup at a guy for hitting on me. I'm a waitress, not a fucking hooker. I huffed in annoyance and continue walking down the streets of L.A. my head looking down at each step I'm taking, like it's leading me somewhere. Suddenly someone bumps into me and knocks me over; I growl, stand up and brush myself off._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?! Watch where you're going you litt-" I stopped mid rant and look at you. Whoa, who is this?_

"_I-I'm _**so** _sorry, I didn't mean to… I… oh God, are you okay?" She asked, I just swallowed and nodded slowly; she smiled softly. "I'm Tori Vega."_

"_The name's West… Jade West." I said with a small smile as she chuckled. _

"_I love James Bond movies!" _

"_Yeah…. Me too… uh, listen. I'm really, really sorry for being such a bitch to you…" I trailed off and looked in your eyes for some type of understanding; all I could see was this weird glint, maybe it was happy?_

"_Oh, no, it's totally fine, I should have watched where I was going." She said sincerely, but I shook my head._

"_It wasn't your fault. But, would you like to maybe… get some coffee, Tori?" I asked quietly, afraid of your answer. Why was I being so nice to this random chick that totally just ruined my outfit? I really don't know, but there's something about her that I can't seem to shake. _

"_At 11:36 pm? I'd love to, Jade." She smiled and linked her arm with mine, skipping down the sidewalk to Starbucks._

_~End of Flashback~_

Turns out that you had just been fired too. I had asked you why you were so cheerful, and you told me it was because you met me. I think it was some time after a week when we officially started dating, and I couldn't recall being happier in the past. We were inseparable, we did everything together; it started getting on our friends nerves, but we didn't care, we were in love. I wish I would say we still are in love, but feelings can't be one-sided and work out the way they're supposed to. I miss you everyday, more and more with each passing second. I kept hoping you'd come back, and when you didn't, I gave up. But I kept telling myself that you'd take me back, but you never did. Now, I still have that small hope that you'll come back and we'll go back to our normal lives. Or that this is just a cruel joke that you've been playing on me for the past year, but it's not.

Look what you did to me; I'm 31… I feel like I'm 90. I'm supposed to be a successful play writer, but I'm an alcoholic. I'm supposed to be married and have 2 kids, a boy named Alex and a girl named Lucy. But I'm sitting in my car, freezing to death, while thinking of you. But I guess if we were being technical here, it's all my fault. I never meant to hurt you, trust me; it was just a stupid mistake; a stupid mistake that cost me a lifetime of happiness. When ever I hear about you and your husband going on tour together, or attending your kid's soccer games, I cry twenty times harder. But whom do I have to blame? I wish I could blame you, but I can't… it's all on me this time. We dated for a 3 years before I proposed to you. You were my Fiancée, and I wasn't, I_ couldn't_ be any happier. And now I'm sitting here crying, all alone in my freezing, dark car. I can't even do anything anymore; the only way I can shower is if I go over to Cat's house, but I never talk to her. She let's me come in, take my shower, eat some food and leave. I want to thank her, but I'm afraid that if I open my mouth and talk to her, she'll bring up you, and I couldn't deal with that. She's tried to mention stuff about you over the past 2 years, but I just run away, back to my car, like a child. I cry, and cry, and cry, because what else is there to do?

I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you; it was just a stupid mistake. I wasn't in love with him, he wasn't in love with me, we just used it each other for sex that night. I tried apologizing to you so many times, but you stopped me and asked the dreaded question. 'Were you drunk' but all I could do was shake my head. I wasn't drunk, I just wanted something different, but know I realize it was the stupidest decision I've made, and the worse one I'll ever make. I'm sorry, I've told you numerous times, but when I said it for the last time, you left… forever, you're never coming back, and I'll never except that.

I used to question why the hell I fell in love with Victoria Madison Vega in the first place, but then I remember everything about her, and then I think… oh yeah, because she's perfect in everyway. Do I regret falling in love with her? No, most definitely not, I'm glad I did. What I regret is breaking your heart, driving you away from me, tearing our relationship to shreds and then setting fire to our love. That, I regret. But falling in love with her? Not a chance.

I recline back into my seat and close my eyes, within five minutes, I'm already dreaming about you and I and the life we could have had. I shift when I hear a knocking on my window, but I don't wake up, until I hear that voice… the voice I've been wanting to hear in person for years. I jump up and look out the window to see you standing there with a broken look on your face. You look so beautiful, and so much more mature; I let a single tear slip from my eyes before I roll down the window slowly.

"Jade…" She breathes. I blink and rub my eyes, just to make sure I'm not dreaming, but when your image fades away and I actually wake up, I cry for a good hour.

After crying myself out, yet again, I open my door to my car and decide to take a long walk. It's the same sidewalk we first met on, I focus on the sidewalk and my feet, trying to stop the tears, but they come anyways. I stare at my feet through my blurry eyes and I can't help but feel like they're leading me somewhere again. And then I'm on the ground, someone standing above me.

"What the hell?! Could you watch where you're going?" I snap, standing up and brushing my clothes off.

"Jade…" She breathes. I look up slowly and I'm met with chocolate brown eyes, yes, her chocolate brown eyes. I rub my eyes again, but this time, you don't go away.

"Tori…" I say quietly, looking anywhere but at you.

"I've been trying to find everyone… especially you, where are they?" She asks with concern and I sigh, taking a small step back from you.

"They've all moved, except Cat." I say simply. "And before you ask, she's married to Jordyn Michelson, so that makes her Caterina Michelson, not Valentine." I explain and she nods slowly, but surely.

"Did anyone tell you?" She asks softly, I glance up at her and tilt my head slightly.

"Tell me what, exactly?"

"That Ryder and I got a divorce 5 years ago because he was an abusive, and demanding jerk." She says with a little laugh. "I should have listened to you."

I give her a quizzical look and sigh.

"No, you shouldn't have, Tori, I was never good for you and you know it." I admit, looking at the ground.

"You were always good for me Jade, and you still are, just not in the same way." She says quietly, taking her hands in mine. "You know I'll always care about you right?" I nod.

"Why can't we be together again?" I ask quietly, looking in your eyes. You just squeeze my hands tighter and let out a long sigh.

"You know I can't, Jade." She says softly, as I let a tear fall from my eye, you wipe it away with the pad of your thumb and kiss my forehead. "I'll always love you, you know that right?" I nod slowly and hang on to your hands for dear life.

"I'll always love you too, Tor." I admit, through the growing lump on my throat.

"I should go… don't forget about me. Promise?" She whispers.

"I promise." I say quietly and nod before you kiss my hand and walking off, shooting me a sad smile. Once you let go of my hands, I know it's over, for good. You're not coming back after this, ever. I'm glad you came back, I'm just sad you couldn't stay. I sit on the ground and glance at my watch. 11:36 pm. I laugh dryly.

"I hate irony."

**Bonjour people! Um, how did you like it? Should I make a sequel or a second chapter? Or keep it as a one-shot? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen… I present to you… The Second chapter of Irony.**

I saw her today… she looked like a disaster… a beautiful disaster. Did my non-presence really cause her that much pain? I can't help but feel like I've just ruined her life. Perhaps I have… but… there's nothing I can do about it now, right? I can't take her back, as much as I want to, I can't put myself in the danger zone again. I won't do it; I have my kids to worry about, my life to worry about, and my career. But if we're being honest here, I miss her like crazy. I still love her, even though I wish I didn't, I do, with all my heart.

I miss her so much; I named my own daughter after her middle name, Autumn. I guess I'll never get over the fact that she cheated on me, with a guy. With a freaking guy. But then ill never get over the fact that I didn't give her one more chance so she wouldn't end up like this. Somehow I always wonder what life would be like if we stayed together. I think I'd be a little more happier; but don't get me wrong, I love my two kids, so much, but I just keep saying 'what if'

I sigh deeply and make sure that my kids are in bed since they're staying at my Mom's place for the weekend. I grab my keys and coat and drive over to Cat's house. When I get there, I take a deep breath and knock on the door. When she opens it she smiles and motions for me to come in.

"Tori… it's really good to see you." She smiles and sits on her deep purple couch. I join her and smile back.

"Yeah, same to you. But uh, could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What happened to Jade?" I asked, now worried to hear the answer.

After an hour or so of talking and silent tears, I learned a few things that my leaving caused. Jade dropped out of college, lost her job and moved back in with her parents. There, she tried getting her job back as a writer, but all she could write about was the things we did together. She lost her title as the most amazing writer in the Hollywood area, but from what she told me, she didn't care anymore. After that, her parents kicked her out and disowned her, except for the fact that her Mother had secretly helped her because she couldn't 'hate her' for a few mistakes. But they lost touch because her Father found out about them talking and moved to Florida with his wife, leaving her all by herself. She started getting in trouble for stealing and hot-wiring cars for heat, but who could blame her? Well, I can't, because it's my entire fault.

"Cat… what else can I do? All I can think is 'what if'" I say with sadness, yet she just smiles at me.

"Start saying "I love you' I guarantee that'll change things."

She was right though; I should stop saying 'what if' and start saying what I feel. I gave her a long hug and thanked her before I left and drove back to my house. I sat in my room for a while thinking of what to say. 'I ruined your life, I'm sorry, take me back' just doesn't sound right. 'I love you and I'm sorry.' Sounds too easy. 'Please take me back, I know I messed your life up but I want to start to make it better.' Now that will work. I smile and get back in my car and drive through the streets near that sidewalk looking for her car. After 12 minutes of searching that area, I spot it parked near the curb. I park on the other side of the street, get out and walk over to the car. This is it, I'm going to get my girl back, the girl I loved, the girl I was supposed to marry, the girl who stole my heart, the girl who broke my heart, the girl who didn't care… oh no. I feel the anger and disappointment rise as the tears fall. What am I doing? I can't do this… I can't risk getting hurt. Life isn't just about what I want anymore, it's about my kids now too, and I can't risk Jade leaving us all alone. I shake my head and slowly walk back to my car when I hear a car door shut. I close my eyes but don't turn around.

"Tori… what… what are you doing here?" She asks almost silently. I just want to turn around and say 'I love you and I want you…I need you, take me back, give us one more chance.' But I can't muster up any more courage to open my mouth. I try to speak but the words come out broken and dry.

"I… I don't…. I can't Jade. I… shouldn't b-be here." I whispered reaching for the handle on my car, when a cold hand is placed on my shoulder. I shiver, but not from the coldness. I missed her touch, more than anything.

"Tori look at me, please." She pleads, but I shake my head. "Please, look at me Tor."

I let one more tear fall before I slowly turn around and look into her eyes. We stay like that for sometime, before I avert my eyes.

"I can't do this Jade, how do I know you won't do it again?" I whisper, letting my head fall. "How do I know?"

"Tori, baby, I'm not going to screw up this time. Look where it got me. I've learned my lesson, and I don't want to repeat it. I'm staying, for good this time, no matter if it's as a friend or as your girlfriend. I'm staying right here, I'm not going anywhere."

I couldn't help but smile, she just sounded so… sure. These were the words I wish would have came out of her mouth when we first started dating, but I don't care anymore. It took her a while, a long while, but still… this is all worth it.

"What time is it?" I ask and smile dumbly. She gives me a confused look but looks at her watch.

"10 seconds to 11:36 why?"

"Okay, so we'll wait 10 seconds." I stood, and lent up against my car and counted to 10. She gave me another confused look but then it starts dawning on her. But before she could say anything, I crashed my lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around my waist and gently pushed me further into the car. We kissed for fifty seconds before I pulled back.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Tori." We walked hand in hand down to the old coffee place we used to hang out at. She turns to me and smiles before putting her hand gently on my cheek.

"Man I love Irony." She whispers before kissing me softly.

**So, this is it. Should I make an epilogue or keep it this way? Let me know. Thanks guys. **


End file.
